Beautiful Rose
by obsessedwithfantasy
Summary: set a little in the future, Claire gets a suprise, is it good or bad and can Shane handle it? also what happens when claire gets a visit from someone she thought she would never see? Will Shane be able to save her? Can Claire ever be normal? please R&R
1. A normal Day

Three years in the future.

Claire came home exhausted from work, Myrnin had decided to make her move boxes from one end of the lab to the other, turns out, they were all full of junk and he didn't want them anyway. Frustrated and angry Claire decided to call it a day and go home.

"I'm home!" Claire shouted. No reply. "Didn't think anyone would care," she muttered under her breath.

She walked into the kitchen and hunted around for something decent to eat, there was some left over chilli but she wasn't in the mood. Instead she decided to take a shower, since she deserved one, all that hard work earned her a shower.

Claire came out of the steaming bathroom and went to her room, there wasn't really anything good to wear in her wardrobe so she decided to stay in her bra and underwear, besides it was midday and Eve, Michael and Shane wouldn't be coming home until six.

She relaxed on her bed and before she knew it, she was sleeping.

Something hot and soft was touching her neck; Claire yelped and shot up from the bed.

"Sorry, you were tempting, by the way why are you only wearing that? I hope it's for me because if it's some other guy, I'll kill 'em'", Shane said pulling me into a hug.

"Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me," Claire said leaning against his chest. "Oh my god, what time is it? Did I oversleep?"

"Chill, it's only one, I finished early," Shane said. "And you never answered my question," Shane sounded like he was actually nervous, did he really think she was with someone else?

"Oh, well, I came home from work early and I was tired so I took a shower and fell asleep," Claire said turning around to give Shane a peck on the lips.

She pulled and smiled at him, Shane was her world, he meant everything to her.

Shane turned Claire around so she was facing him; he leaned in and kissed her on the lips for so ling that she had to pull back for air.

"Wow, what was that for," Claire asked surprised.

"Just being you and sitting there tempting me," he said. "You should wear this more often, for me.

"Oh, shut up," but the words were lost in a kiss.

Shane rolled over on top of Claire, pinning her to the bed. Claire's heart started beating double time, and she kissed Shane until there was nothing in the world but her and him.

Michael and Eve came home at six, Shane and Claire were cuddled on the sofa watching a scary movie about aliens, it wasn't that scary at all. Claire decided to make Taco's and Shane offered to help. After the food was ready they ate dinner, Claire went upstairs and went to sleep.


	2. A shock

A few weeks later

Claire stared at the calendar confused, she was supposed to have come on her periods at the start of this week but now it was nearly the end. What the hell, had she skipped a period? Claire did the calculations again in her head, and then started to panic.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh", she kept repeating it to herself. She didn't know what to do. "EVE! EVE! GET UP HERE EVE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Eve came running up with Shane and Michael on her trail.

"Claire! Are you okay", Eve said coming up the steps.

Claire pulled Eve in her room and shut the door on a baffled Shane and Michael.

"Claire? what is it?" Eve said searching Claire for bruises, which was Morganville instinct.

"Eve you can't tell anyone this, but i've skipped a period and i don't know what to do. Oh hell, what if i'm _pregnant_" Claire said the word in a whisper.

Surprisingly Eve didn't freak, she stayed calm and said, "I'll get a pregnancy test and then we'll see, don't worry."

Eve and Claire stepped out of the room and saw Shane and Michael, by the looks on there faces Michael had heard evrything and had filled Shane in on it aswell.

"Come on Michael, we should leave them alone, you can drive me to the shops" Eve said pulling Michael downstairs with her.

Claire was left standing with Shane in front of her, she didn't know what to do so she walked into her room. Shane followed.

"look" claire said. "I have no idea how this happened, and maybe i'm not even pregnant. I know how you feel, i'm so sorry."

Shane looked up at her and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you sorry, it's my fault as much as it is yours. Plus, if you're pregnant then great, because i'm ready, we're ready," Shane said in he ear. "I know we're ready, don't worry, i love you."

"I love you too," Claire said and leaned into him. She was so scared.

Eve and michael came back and ran upstrairs, Eve handed Claire the pregnancy test and Claire ran to the bathroom and locked it. She read the instructions and did the test.

Now it was the waiting game, she was as impatient as Shane who kept asking if she was okay.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked for the millionth tme.

"I'm fine," she retorted.

The time was up. She looked at the pregnancy test and the sign was a little plus. Claire gasped and chucked the pregnancy test in the bin.

she came out and saw Shane, Michael and Eve looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Are you pregnant," they all chorused together.

Claire stood there nervous, she looked down and bit her lip, "yes," she managed to choke out.

Shane pulled her in a hug and so did Eve and Michael, it was one big group hug.

"you're gonna be the best mum ever Claire," Eve said. "And Shane you better be a good dad, or else."

Shane smiled in response.

"congrats you guys. jeez, i never expected this," Miechael said.

"I love you Claire," shane whispered in Claire's ear.

"Love you too," she whispered back.

A few days past and Claire had not been left alone once, except for when she went toilet and took a shower. Shane had suggested it was best if someone was always with Claire hence the 24 hour supervision.


	3. Hormones

**Authers note:**

**Thank you to Lala Elizabeth Collins and becca-morganville95 for reviewing!**

**please review so I know whether or not it's worth finishing. :) And feel free to give me ideas.**

* * *

><p>Claire was flicking through channels trying to find something decent to watch, but sadly, there was nothing. She looked over at Shane, who was on PSP, killing zombies as per usual.<p>

"Shane?" Claire asked. "Can you get me some brisket and chocolate?"

"What?" Shane said putting his game on pause. "Since when did chocolate and brisket go together?"

"Since now!" She replied. "please?"

"Yea sure, you're one wierd girl"

Claire smiled and went back to trying to find something good to watch, she settled on an episode of Friends.

Shane came back with the chocolate and brisket, and Claire dug in.

"I cannot see how that taste's good," Shane said.

"Oh, trust me, it's good," Claire said and munched on some more chocolate.

"Sure," Shane said disbeiliving.

Claire went to her room that night, she was still scared about being pregnant and she didn't how to tell Shane about how she felt. She still thought she was to young to be pregant, that she wouldn't be able to handle being a mother. It was all too sudden.

Claire started to cry silently on her bed thinking about all the things that could go wrong. If she had a child now it would grow up in Morganville, it would know about vampires and it would have to live in constant fear. She cried harder at the thought of this.

Claire's bedroom door creaked open, when Shane saw she was crying he closed the door and came rushing over.

"What's wrong Claire," he asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm scared Shane, i don't think i can do this," she said. "I don't know if i'm ready yet."

"don't worry," Shane said. "i know we are, it'll be okay. I'm right here besides you, always."

"promise?"

"promise"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Shane got up making Claire stand with him, he wiped her tears from her face and said, "stay, do not move."

"What? Shane -" but he was already gone, Claire was so confused on what was happening.

Shane came back in the room and stood in front of Claire, he got down on one knee and said, "Claire i love you, with all my life, will you marry me?"

Claire gasped and said, "yes."

Shane got out the ring he was holding in a velvet box and put it on Claire. It was beautiful. The ring was a thin silver band which had a diamond in it, it must of cost alot aswell.

Shane got up and kissed Claire so gently, the kiss sweetend and became more intense. His hand touched and teased her skin, sliding under her bra, around her waist. Claire moaned wanting more. Before she know it she was stretched out on the bed with Shane on top, kissing and touching like there was no tomorrow.


	4. Of to see Myrnin

Claire was on her way to the lab, she didn't bother to try use the portal, hell, for all she knew it could kill the baby inside her. It was best not to take the risk.

"Myrnin!" she called out into the lab, dodging piles of books- traps to trip any intruder, typical Myrnin. "Myrnin I got some news!"

"Ah, there you are, why haven't you been in for the last few weeks? I even texted you, i'll get the stupid mobile to prove it," Myrnin said.

He was waring a hawian shirt with shorts and his lab coat on top, it did not go together, but that was Myrnin through and through, crazy.

"yea, i got the texts, i just needed to tell you this in person," Claire said. She didn't know how to phrase it exactly so she blurted it out. "I'm pregnant so i need time of!"

Myrnin took a step back, literally. "What? Claire you're pregnant? How? - no not how, i know that, but what? why?"

"Well i didn't actually plan it, it, you know, just happened ," Claire said.

"Okay, so you want time of work?" Myrnin said. "Well fine then, i didn't need you anyway."

"Myrnin are you upset? i'm sorry, i can't help it, i need time of, i won't be gone long either and i'll pop in every week or so," Claire said. She honestly didn't understand what his problem was, but then again, when did she?

"i'll count on it," he said. "And sure you can have time of work, now go, i have business to attend to."

Claire left baffled, Myrnin was a nutcase, she just had to learn to accept it.

Claire was on her way home, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, someone had hit her, hard. Claire tried to scream but someone put a cloth over her mouth, gagging her. It smelt funny, a part of Claires mind thought, but then she could think no more and she drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. The attack

**Authers note:**

**please, please review! I need your reviews or i'll die, okay well i won't die but i'll be really sad.**

**Review please? pretty please? with a cherry on top :)**

* * *

><p>Claire woke up because someone had just slapped her across her face. "Ow" she yelled. Claire didn't know where she was or who the man standing in front of her was.<p>

"You're the little bitch that got away. Shane just doesn't know how to share his toys," the man said. Memory flooded back to her, it was one of Franks guys, the one that had tried to rape her and Eve. Oh crap.

Claire looked around for an escape route or something, but there weren't any windows, only stairs which she assumed led to a door. She realised she was in a basement but she had no idea where. Her hands and feet were tied up and for extra measure they'd tied a rope around her waist to a pole holding up the ceiling.

Another guy came into view, he was probably another one of Franks guys. "Hey you" he said, "you're a right little suck up arn't you, siding with the vamps. Well, where the hell are they now ?, there not coming to save you're ass, you're nothing, just some replacable little bitch."

"Let me go," Claire said, "please, i didn't do anything to you."

"No, but you're practically one of them," he said.

"yea, and you know what we do to vamps" the other guy said - the one that tried to rape Eve and her.

Claire didn't know what to do, she was trapped. "Help! someone help! HELP!," she yelled at the top of her lungs. That was a bad move.

The guy who had tried to rape her before came up to her, punched her in the stomache and pulled her hair back then whispered, "don't do that again, understand."

She nodded and gave out a little whimper. Her stomache hurt and she was scared for the baby now, she was not going to let it die. She remembered the guys name, it was Al.

The other guy walked out and said, "have your fun, next it's my turn." He gave a wicked grin at Claire, winked, then walked out.

Claires mind was running with possibilities of what he ment and all of them were bad.

Al bent down next to her and stroked his hand down her face and top, Claire squirmed and gave out a little cry. The mans grip went brutal on her arm and she held in her scream. Tears were rolling down her face and she wished that Shane would come and bust open the door and save her, but that didn't happen. The man pulled open Claires shirt and she cried harder.

"Shane! Shane help me !" she cried out. She needed him now more than ever.

"He's not coming, no one is," Al said with a smile on his face.

His hands started to move and touch Claires body, she closed her eyes and told herself it would be over soon.

Two days past and the two men had used Claire like she was a rag doll. She had cried till there were no more tears, now all that was left was death which Claire wished would come sooner.


	6. Finding her

**Authers note:**

**If you like then please review, I need your reviews! **

**Please please please please please review. I want to know what you think. Is it worth finishing?**

* * *

><p>Shane's p.o.v<p>

Damn, it's been two days and Claire still wasn't back. Michael, Eve and I had searched everywhere, she wasn't with Myrnin or Amelie, she'd just disappeared. I was freaking out, Claire's my life and I don't know what to do without her.

Someone rang my phone, I ran, looked at the screen and there was no caller ID. "Hello"

"Son, it's me, i've located her, she's in Morganville's run down factory, in the basement. There are two of my guys down there, Al and Johnny, I don't know what there doing with her," Frank said. "Go there , i can't get down there, got no connections in the place. You have to take Michael, you'll need back-up."

"Thanks," I said and shut the phone. "Damn bastards," I muttered then grabbed Michaels keys and yelled, "Michael, dude get down here, we're going."

"What, where?" Michael asked, he was down in a second and had his coat on in another.

"To morganville's run down factory, i've found her," I replied and chucked the keys at Michael.

Michael drove fast, breaking all the speed limits in Morganville but it still wasn't fast enough for me.

"Hurry" I said, I couldn't stop fidgeting, I needed to get to Claire. I'd bought two stakes and knives, just incase.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Micheal said. We came to a skidding stop "we're here."

I gave a knife and a stake to Michael and we got out the car. I rushed to the building with Micheal behind me. The door was bolted shut. Michael gave a few kicks and it bust open.

"Where to?" he said.

"Basement" I replied.

We ran down the steps to the basement but there was another locked door, Michael had to give it a few kicks before it flew open, we both ran in the room and saw Claire crying, with a man on top of her.


	7. The rescue

**Authers note**

**I need your reviews and ideas, I crave them! please let me know if you like my story! is it worth finishing? let me know. **

* * *

><p>Claire heard the door bust open, Shane and Michael ran in and saw her with Al on her, touching her.<p>

She took in a deep breath and yelled, "Help! SHANE HELP!"

Al punched her in the stomach to shut her up, and she cried out, the pain was unbearable.

Shane P.O.V

Claire saw us and yelled, "Help! SHANE HELP!"

I was running to her when the man punched her in the stomach, she cried out a dreadful sound that hurt me. I couldn't stand this anymore, I cried out a pure cry of fury, my anger bubbled up my fist clenched and my vision was tinged with red. I jumped on the man pulling him of Claire to the floor, my fists rammed into his face; I was going to kill this son of a bitch. I took his face in my hands then smashed it against the concrete ground, there was a deathly crack sound that came from his skull.

I looked from the corner of my eyes and saw that someone was running to me, Michael intercepted, grabbed the guy and pushed hard, the man went flying into the wall and fell with a thud to the floor, there was no sign of him getting back up.

I let go of the guy, who was probably dead but right now i didn't care. I ran to Claire to help her, she was tied up. I got my knife out and cut her free of the ropes, Claire sagged to the floor.

"Claire, Claire! Can you hear me? Stay with me please, I love you Claire," I said folding her in my arms. She was limp like a doll, she felt too light and her eyes were closed. Oh god, please don't die Claire.

Michael took of his coat and put it around Claire's shoulder. I lifted Claire up in my arm and set of towards the car.

I was in the backseat with Claire's head on my lap, I stroked her hair and whispered in her ear how much I loved her, she didn't respond.

"Mickey, we gotta get Claire to the hospital, now!" I said.

"Heading there already," Michael said. "I've texted Eve, she should meet us there."

"Okay," I said and hoped for the best.


	8. bad news

**Authers note:**

**If you have any idea's please tell me. I really do need idea's, I'm running out. :)**

* * *

><p>Everything was blurred for Claire, she remembered Michael and Shane and the hospital and then she fell into unconsciousness. Everything looked fuzzy and wrong.<p>

Claire opened her eyes and looked around, it took her a moment to realise she was in a hospital. Shane was sitting on a chair next to her bed. Eve was on a sofa opposite the bed sleeping on Michael who was looking down at the floor.

"Michael," Claire said, it came out hoarse and raspy. She tried to clear her throat but that was painful.

"Claire? Claire! You're awake," Michael said. His voice woke Eve and Shane.

Shane saw Claire was awake and went over to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. His eyes were red and sore like he'd been crying.

Eve ran over to Claire, kissed her on the cheek, and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you CB," Eve said. "I'm so sorry; I can't believe that happened to you."

"Claire I'm so sorry, I swear I won't ever leave you by yourself. I should've gone to Myrnin's with you, I'm so sorry," Shane said with so much pain in his voice, Claire reached out and took his hand.

"'S'not your fault," Claire managed to say.

"Claire's right, it's not your fault, it's mine," Michael said and looked at her. "I promised your parent's you'd be safe and look what happened, I'm so sorry Claire."

"Michael 's'not your fault either, don't be sorry, you and Shane saved me," Claire said in her raspy voice. "Thank you."

"I'm still sorry," Shane pointed out.

"Me to," Michael added.

"And me," Eve chirped in.

Claire smiled at all of them. She suddenly remembered she was pregnant.

"What about my baby?" Claire blurted out.

Shane, Michael and Eve all looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes.

"I'll tell her," Shane said.

Michael and Eve nodded and walked out the room.

"Tell me what? What's happened?" panic filled Claires voice.

Shane sat down next to her on the bed and said, "Claire, they said you had a …a …a miscarriage. The baby was too badly hurt and died" Shane looked down at Claire and took both her hands in his. "I'm sorry Claire, I'm sorry."

Claire broke down into tears, she couldn't take the news it was too much. She held on to Shane for dear life and cried her heart out.


	9. Coming home

**Autehers note:**

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed. Oh and don't stop reviewing! If you stop reviewing i'll kill you all -kidding! I won't really kill you!**

**But please review. (god I sound so desperate) :)**

* * *

><p>Claire came home two days later. She hadn't really slept at the hospital, just was unconscious because of all the drugs. The nurse had said she was stable to go home, they were like the bruises would heal and she should go home because they needed space for other patients.<p>

Claire was glad to be at home, she felt safe and warm, the house sort of purred in response to her coming back. She went straight to her room to get some real sleep, Shane followed. He was really keeping his promise of never letting her out of sight.

Shane P.O.V

Claire fell asleep in less than a minute and I just held her close stroking her hair. I was so pissed of at the world for hurting Claire, my Claire. I should've been there to save her, to make sure that never happened.

Claire stirred in her sleep and muttered something. She started speaking louder and louder.

"Get of! GET OF, please!" she screamed. "Shane, help me! SHANE!"

"Claire, Claire wake up, I'm here," I said panic filling my voice. "Shhh, I'm here, it's okay."

I held her in my arms stroking her hair and wiping her tears of her. I should've known she would have nightmares.

Michael opened the door, he looked at me and then at Claire, he mouthed, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," I mouthed back.

He closed the door and left.

"Shane? Shane!" Claire said looking at me, out of her nightmare. "I'm scared Shane, I'm scared."

"It's okay, I'm here, always, I swear," I said and held her tight. Being her shield against the cruel world outside.

Normal P.O.V

Shane stayed with Claire that night cuddled in his arms, her protector against the world but unfortunatly, he could not protect her from the nightmares, that she had to face by herself but Shane was always there when she woke up.

It took weeks for the nightmares to finally subside, but they'll always be there even if she wasn't asleep.

Today Claire felt she was ready to face the world, she decided that she'd go see Myrnin - and take the portal this time. Shane tagged along with her, keeping his word.

She went to Myrnins lab and called out for him. "Myrnin, you there? It's me Claire."

"Claire? Claire!" Myrnins voice came to her before she saw him, he came over to her and pulled her into a twirling hug. Claire squirmed and he put her down.

"Uh - okay, what was that for," Claire asked a little taken aback.

"Yea, what was _that _for?" Shane asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I heard what happened, Frank told me. I'm so sorry Claire, about those men then your baby aswell," Myrnin said with genuine feeling.

"Oh, so you know why I haven't been here, that's good, I came to tell you but since you already know..." Claire said.

"You can have more time of, paid, don't worry i've asked Amalie, she said she's fine with it," Myrnin carried on, oddly trying to make her feel better.

"Thats okay, I like it here. But do you mind if Shane comes, just for safty procedures, you know," Claire asked, she was dreading the answer.

"Fine! but the boy stays out of my way and stays away from Bob!" Myrnin said with frustration in his voice.

"Dude, I have no problem staying away from you and your creepy little pet," Shane snapped at Myrnin.

"Good, now leave, Claire you start next week," Myrnin said and then ran of to talk to Bob the spider.

Shane and Claire left using the portal.

They got home and Eve and Michael were on the couch together not watching the T.V.

"Dudes we're home, you can break it up now," Shane told them.

Michael got up, smiled at Eve and said, "_Dude_ we need to talk, all of us, it's a house meeting."

"okay, but whatevers wrong, I didn't do it," Shane replied.


	10. Suprise

**Authers note:**

**just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, oh and I have exams coming so I might not update daily. probably like once or twice a week. but please don't give up on me. :D**

* * *

><p>The Glass house residents all sat around the dining table. Michael was smiling at Eve who had a huge grin on her face.<p>

"So me and Michael have huge news to tell you," Eve started off.

"You mean Michael and I," Claire butted in.

"What!" Eve said. Michael, Shane and Eve looked at her with shock and confusion on their faces.

"I meant you were supposed to say 'Michael and I' not me and Michael," Claire said blushing.

"Claire, honey, you need a hobby," Eve said smiling. "Next thing you know you'll be watching Star wars and fighting people with lightsabers."

Shane sniggered and so did Michael; Claire elbowed Shane and stuck her tongue out at Michael.

"Okay so, as I was saying, Michael and I have some news," Eve started of, again.

"Yea, Eve and I have decided to move out," Michael said.

"What!" Claire and Shane said simultaneously.

"We're moving out. We decided to live together like actual married couples do." Eve said.

"Yea, so we're giving the house to you, it's going under Shane's name," Michael added in.

"Whoa, seriously dude, you're giving the house to me?" Shane said surprised. "Where the hell are you guys going to live?"

"Opposite you!" Eve chirped in. "The founder house opposite was on sale because the Greene's decided to move out and we bought it."

"Wow, really?" Claire said. "I can't believe it. It's going to be so weird without you guys."

"Yea I know, but we live opposite you! So you have no excuse of not visiting," Eve said looking mainly at Shane.

"Don't worry, I'll visit, only if your not cooking" Shane said.

"Bite me Collins"

"I'm not the one who drinks plasma."

Eve and Shane carried on their bickering until Shane called a truce.

Eve and Michael started packing over that week and when two weeks were gone, they had fully moved out,

"Feels weird right?" Claire asked Shane as they stood in the T.V room, looking at the emptiness. It felt too clean.

"Yea, but it also feels right, you know, like this is supposed to happen," he said facing her.

"Yea, it does. It feels right, like we're supposed to live together and have a house," She said to him.

Shane pulled Claire in a hug and whispered to her ear "I think this is turning out okay."


	11. Not again

**AN **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, its because my exams are coming up and there important because thats what gets me into college and stuff.**

** I want to say thank you to all my reveiwers, you lots are the reason that this chapter is actually written and the reason why I'm actually writing more chapters for the future. **

* * *

><p>Claire was busy at work helping Myrnin improve his old system; she was adding on technology and showing Myrnin how it works.<p>

Shane sat in the corner chair with his PSP in his hands and in intense concentration mode.

"By jingo I think I've got it Claire," Myrnin shrieked ecstatically.

"Good, that was only the basics." Claire said. "Now I'll teach you how you can make it do stuff to suit you"

"Okay" Myrnin said coming closer and invading her personal space. "Tell me."

"Well, it's really simple," Claire started of but Myrnin was coming uncomfortably close. He stepped towards Claire and before she knew it, she was in Myrnin's arms with his lips on hers.

She pushed against Myrnins grip, "Stop it, get off," Claire said squirming in his unbreakable arms. Myrnin didn't seem to hear or pay any attention to Claire's attempts of trying to get away.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Shane said. He saw Claire struggling and ran towards Myrnin, pushing him of Claire and straight onto the floor.

"Don't ever touch my girl." Shane said in a deathly whisper.

Shanes P.O.V

I came around the corner to check on Claire but found Myrnin kissing her. Claire was pushing against him. Struggling.

"Hey what the fuck," I shouted and then lunged at Myrnin with pure fury.

My fists clenched and knocked the bloodsucker to the ground. I saw a tinge of red cover my vision and I wanted so bad to kill him. Drive a stake through his heart.

Instead, I whispered, "Don't ever touch my girl," turned around and saw that Claire wasn't here anymore. Damn!

Claire P.O.V

Claire grabbed her bag and ran out, she hated Myrnin right now more that anything in the world. How could he do that to her, after all she'd been through. Was he just another person that thought of her as '_Shane's toy_'? Claire slumped against the wall in the alleyway crying tears of anger and frustration.

"Maybe I am just some '_toy,_'" she thought then cried harder.

"Claire? Claire!" Shane's voice came from down the alleyway. He ran up and pulled her into a hug. "I swear if he touches you again I will kill him."

"Can we just go home?" Claire said sucking in little sobs, "please?"

"Yea, come on," Shane said.

They walked home in silence and when they got there, Claire immediately ran to her room, shut the door and cried her eyes out. She hated the men who had treated her like a rag doll and she hated Myrnin for making her feel like that again.

Shane came running in her room after her; he sat on the bed next to her stroking her hair.

"Claire tell me what's going on," he said. "Please I'll help."

"I'm just pissed of, do you remember what happened with those men…those men … they" she couldn't finish the sentence of the thought of it sent chills through her. Claire started crying silently, she hated talking about that night.

"Yea I remember," Shane said seriously. "I'll kill 'em if I ever see those damn bastards again."

"Well that night they said 'Shane just doesn't know how to share his toys' and they said I was replaceable, I was a bit of fun. Then Myrnin, when he… he … he kissed me, I felt it happen all over again, like I was a toy," Claire said, she hid her face against Shanes chest and cried silently.

His arms pulled her closer, holding her tighter. "You're not a toy, not ever Claire. Don't you ever believe that. Those guys are probably dead by now; I swear I won't let anyone make you feel like that again. I love you," He said. He kissed the top of her head then held her in his arms.

That night the nightmares came back and haunted Claire, only this time Myrnin was in them too.


	12. The Kill

**AN**

Okay so because I haven't updated in like forever I'm going to do a quick recap on everything thats happened so far in the story, here goes:

So firstly Claire's skipped a period, she freaks and tell Eve, she does a pregnancy test and realises she's pregnant. Michael and Shane find out, and after Claire freaks out some more Shane tells her he's happy. Shane then asks Claire to marry him and she says yes, everything is going perfect. Claire tells Myrnin that she's pregnant and he gets a bit sad because she needs time of work. Claire's on her way home and gets attacked by two of Frank's crazy biker dudes. One of them is the one that tried to rape her and Eve in the glass house. They beat, rape, and abuse Claire for 2 days. Then Shane and Michael finally find her, give the two jerks a beating, and take Claire to the hospital. Claire's baby has died and now Claire gets nightmares. Eve and Michael buy a founders house opposite the glass house, they give the house to Shane and Claire and move out. Things are going back to normal until Myrnin kisses Claire it brings back her nightmares.

And that's the story so far…

* * *

><p>Shanes POV<p>

Claire had her nightmares again, it was worse this time she cried for longer and I couldn't take them away which was the nastiest part.

I decided I was going to find that Al dude and Johnny as well and I was going to show them to death no matter what, what they did to Claire was just sick and messed up. Those bastards were going to die for doing that to her.

I woke early in the morning, like really early, and left to Michaels.

"Hey dudes, it's me, I used the key you gave, hope you don't mind," I yelled as I walked into Michael's house. The house had the exact same layout as the old Glass house well now it's the Collins house but that just sounded weird.

"Shane? What you doing here this early?" Michael said coming down the stairs. "It's half five for gods sake!"

"Mickey! Hey! I need your help, Please?" I said the last part seriously so he'd know this was no joke.

"What is it?" Michael asked walking into sitting room and taking a seat in an armchair. I followed at took a seat opposite him.

"Look, I know those people that hurt Claire aren't dead, and right now I want to kill them. They deserve to be dead." My voice was getting angrier and I took a few breaths to make it level again. "I know what you're gonna say, but you have to listen to me. Claire is breaking down, she's having those nightmares and Myrnin just made it worse."

"Whoa, wait what?" Michael said interrupting me. "Myrnin? What did he do? How'd he make it worse?"

"He decided to kiss Claire, and she didn't want to be kissed by him, but obviously he didn't care and just did it anyway, and now she can't forget those nights when she was taken." I said it one big breath which I hoped Michael understood. "Michael the stuff they said to her was just sick; they treated her worse than crap. I've got to help her. I got to do something. I can't just watch her waste away it front of my eyes."

"I get it, I'll help you, okay" Michael said. "But we got to be careful; we'll do it my way."

"Dude, I'm not going to suck their blood till they die!"

"Funny, no we fight and kill them when I tell you to, we can't risk getting caught, especially you." Michael finished.

"So it's on?"

"Oh it's on alright"

I fist bumped Michael and then went back home to Claire.

…

Shane POV

"Claire, I'm going to get some stuff, be back in an hour or two," I shouted into the house.

"Yea, okay," Claire's voice drifted from upstairs.

I went straight to Michaels and was ready for action. We used Michael's car and went to myrnins lab. We got there and I stormed down the stairs.

"Frank! I need you, Frank!" I yelled into the room.

Myrnin and frank both appeared. "What?" they both chorused.

Myrnin carried on, "Shane, what are you doing here, where's Claire? I swear boy if you have come to kill me, I won't be the one dying."

"No, I came to see Frank," I said to Myrnin. "You're not worth the time and effort."

"Shane, son. What do you want?" The hologram asked. I mentally flinched when he called me son, I didn't see him as a farther anymore and him reminding me that he was just didn't settle well with me.

"I need you to tell me where Al and Johnny are, now," I said dead serious so he would get the message to not mess with me.

"Why?" Frank asked.

Michael butted in before I could answer. "We got some business to finish of with them."

"Are you sure Glass, or have you got some graves to fill?" Frank replied in a patronizing voice.

"Look, just tell us where they are or I'll put that brain damn brain out of its jar!" I said getting frustrated.

"Are you going to kill Claire's attackers? Are they not dead? Why aren't they dead?" Myrnin said getting worked up.

"Yea, we're going to kill them, there not dead, they escaped from the police and haven't been found. And we don't know why there not dead," Michael said in a monotone voice.

"Frank I order you to locate the attackers NOW" Myrnins eyes were gone completely red and his fangs were out.

"There in the old factory and have been using Morganville's old sewage system to get to places." He answered, but it didn't sound like it was from his own free will. I didn't dwell on the thought too much; I had more important things to care about.

"I see, well we'll need weapons. Oh wait," Myrnin said and turned to Michael and me. "Can I come?"

I looked at Michael and he just nodded in my direction.

"Well okay, you kinda get a free pass for killing people" Michael thought it over in his head. "Yea you can come, that way if the police find out they wont actually jail us, or more like jail Shane."

"Great we'll use the portal," he said. "Let's go!"

We were in the old Morganville sewage system and in was just glad there was no stink. We walked through the sewers hoping to intercept Al and Johnny, but they didn't turn up. We made it all the way to the old abandoned factory and climbed out of the sewers leaving us standing in front of the factory.

I walked in and Michael and Myrnin followed. We got to the basement and the door just opened. Al was stood there with Johnny right behind him. I smiled sickly at them and pushed then down the flight of stairs. I ran after them and picked Al by his hair and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell to the floor. Michael was attacking Johnny.

Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head, ouch! That was defiantly going to leave a bruise. Al had hit me with a baseball that he had got from the floor.

Myrnin flew past me and grabbed the bat out of Al grasp, he took his head in his hands and gave a twist and Al fell limp to the floor. Dead.

Myrnin ran to Johnny and did the exact same thing.

"There" he said. "They deserved what they got."

We all went back to the lab and Myrnin informed Hannah on the dead bodies, he didn't mention Michaels name or mine. I was glad; I couldn't afford to get in more trouble.

Michael and I then headed back.

"Shane where did you go?" Claire said when I got back home.

"Nowhere, but you never have to worry about those guys again." I replied.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Didn't have to" I said. "Come here, I missed you"

"Missed you to" Claire said coming over to me where I was lying on the sofa.

Claire squeezed in and I flipped her on her back and kissed her. I teased her skin and my hands wondered towards the edge of her bra. Damn! She always got to me. I always needed more. My fingers hooked in the belt loops of her jeans and I pulled her closer to me. I pressed my body against her.

"Upstairs?" she whispered into my mouth.

"Hell yea" I said against hers.

Claire giggled and I picked her up and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Just want to give a shout out to my reviewers<p>

**Tlkin2much**

**Katy251225 – thanks for reviewing all my chaps! You are awesome!**

**Save the amur leopard**

**Cloclomockinjay – thanks for reviewing like nearly all my chapters.**

**Vampire-BlackRose**

**LalaLuvNiallJamesHoran1D**

**Candice14**

**Becca-morganville95 – thanks for being my first reviewer!**

Oh and I want to say thanks for all the people who put me on there fav list and for everyone whose following this story!

I swear I am going to update more often.

Oh and lastly thank you **Beauty kills**, who ever you are, you're the reason this chap is up. I honestly thought of giving up this story because I though no one was reading it. So thank you.

**P.S. reviews make me update faster,**


End file.
